


Take a Chance, Take a Chance

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Resolutions, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Two more tales of soulmates and milkshakes.





	1. What's the Name of the Game?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Chance on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387107) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 
  * Inspired by [Take a Chance on Me, Too!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254119) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> The VGK Monthly prompt for January 2019 is "resolutions," logically enough. Since it's also Amnesty Month, I'm revisiting my "you can taste what your soulmate's eating/drinking and vice versa" universe as well. =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan knows what getting milkshakes usually means. He doesn't know if Tomas knows what it usually means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hardest to find the lyrics from the Czech production of "Mamma Mia!" ...and I failed. :( So I went with English, which meant changing to Ryan's POV instead of Tomas' POV. It turned out funnier this way! :)

Ryan couldn't believe his ears. Surely this was some kind of misunderstanding.

"Please?" Tomas asked. "It's my new year's resolution to try new things. Milkshakes will be a new thing for me."

This didn't ease Ryan's worries at all, but he didn't want to risk Tomas asking someone else instead, so he answered: "Sure, I'll go with you to get milkshakes. You said tomorrow, right?"

"Yes!" Tomas smiled. "We can walk there together after classes tomorrow! I'll see you then!" He walked away, humming a happy melody Ryan didn't recognize.

Ryan sighed. His own new year's resolution was to do something about his more-than-just-friends feelings towards Tomas. While getting milkshakes with Tomas counted as doing something, Ryan was already feeling awkward just thinking about it. Maybe he should have thought of a different resolution.

*

"Can you believe how many essays we have to write this week?" Tomas complained as he and Ryan walked to Chance's Diner the following day. "It's ridiculous!"

"I don't think I'm going to have any free time starting tomorrow." Ryan held open the door for Tomas and followed him inside the diner. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Hm..." Tomas looked around, then pointed to a table for two. "There!"

They took their seats. Ryan quickly ordered via the screen on the stomach of the Gila monster figurine on the table, then snuck a glance at Tomas scrunching his face adorably as he ordered with the other Gila monster figurine. When Tomas looked up, Ryan cleared his throat and asked, "Do you know what you're going to write about for history?"

"I think so." They talked about schoolwork until a robot knight dressed in gold-colored armor came to their table with their milkshakes. _"Děkuji vám,"_ Tomas said.

"Thanks," Ryan echoed in his own native tongue.

The robot bowed and walked away.

Tomas took a sip of his milkshake, then grinned. "The texture is amazing! It's better than what I read about!"

"You read about milkshakes?" Ryan couldn't bring himself to try his yet, so he welcomed the distraction. "What led to you doing that?"

"One of the new things I wanted to try was American soul bond food." Tomas laughed, probably because Ryan was staring in shock. "Did you think I didn't know what milkshakes mean here?"

"Well..." Ryan sighed. "I knew they weren't a thing in the Czech Republic, so..."

"Oh, Ryan...no wonder you kept looking worried." Tomas leaned closer and smiled softly as he spoke. "I think we're soulmates. When you said yes to this, I thought you thought so, too. Now I think you think so, too, and I think you're nervous about it. Please don't be too nervous to try."

Ryan didn't really trust himself to say anything remotely sensical in response to that, so he took a sip of his milkshake. He waited for Tomas to take another sip before whispering, "Pumpkin?"

"Yes." Tomas' smile widened. "And hazelnut, yes? It's an odd mix."

"It is, but I don't care." Ryan felt himself grin, pleasantly surprised that his new year's resolution was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm willing to return to this ship in this universe if ever I find the lyrics of the "Mamma Mia!" songs in Czech. No, that isn't likely.


	2. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre-Edouard already knows he and Hannah are soulmates. That doesn't mean he knows why Hannah wants to go to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute idea that popped into my head. Hope you all enjoy reading it! :)

Pierre-Edouard liked to think he knew Hannah pretty well. After all, they had been friends for about a year before discovering their soul bond on their first date a few years ago. By now, their bond had grown beyond taste to include other senses and, on rare occasions, reading each other's thoughts. After several heartfelt discussions, Pierre-Edouard knew that he and Hannah were in agreement on getting married someday in the distant future.

However, there was one thing he didn't know: Why did Hannah chose the local diner for their date this afternoon?

"I didn't think you liked this sort of food," Pierre-Edouard said as he read the menu on the Gila monster figurine. "The last time you chose where to go for a date, we got steaks."

"This place has a lot of options," Hannah pointed out. "I see plenty here that I like. You see stuff you like, too, right?"

"Yes," Pierre-Edouard answered quickly. "Should we order each other milkshakes? It says that's the most popular item."

"No, there's something specific I want to order." Hannah tapped on her figurine and then put it down.

Pierre-Edouard chose something quickly and smiled at Hannah. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Of course." Hannah smiled back. "Stop worrying and tell me about work."

"Okay." He talked about his latest work project until a robot knight in gold-colored armor arrived with their food. They both thanked the robot, who bowed before leaving.

It took Pierre-Edouard a few minutes to recognize what Hannah had ordered: "That's what you got on our first date!"

Hannah nodded in confirmation, but waited until they were done eating to explain her choice. "I know we've talked about what we want going forward, but we haven't talked about a timeline. And I'm not saying we have to have one, but I do have a question about it..."

"As soon as you want!" Pierre-Edouard blurted out.

"Actually, it's a yes-or-no question, not an open-ended question." Hannah reached into her purse and produced two small boxes, both of which she opened. One held a diamond ring; the other held a gold band with etching. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

The room burst into applause.

"Sorry for shouting," Pierre-Edouard apologized. He lowered his voice as he accepted the band from Hannah. "When did you get this?"

"I ordered it about a month ago and picked it up last weekend."

Pierre-Edouard read the etching: _Sverige - France - USA_

The robot waiter returned with a slice of chocolate cake and two spoons. Someone had written on the napkin, "On the house! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Hannah said on their behalf. The robot waiter bowed and left. She put on her ring and held her hand out so Pierre-Edouard could look at the ring. "I remember you said you would never trust yourself to buy the perfect engagement ring, so I bought it instead."

"Good thinking," Pierre-Edouard laughed. "You know me so well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the name of the French version of "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" in the musical "Mamma Mia!"  
> According to Google, it translates to, "Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
